In Passing
by Kittycrow
Summary: Harry has died, so has ron. Now hermione is a mute and all alone...till Draco decides he is going to save her from depression...Please read and review
1. In Passing

OK...so Basicly i own nothing but this story...the charaters are JK's forever..But i Hope you will Enjoy

Love Kitty XOXOX

(Based around the last book but with a different ending)

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap as tears streamed down her face.

Harry was dead. Ron was dead.

everyone she loved. broken hearted she sat listening to peope she didn't know talk of the great sarfices they gave to save the world. Hermione wished she had gone with them.

Harry had been so ready as he stepped out into the battle field. He didn't shake. He wasn't afraid.

Voldermort stood glowing in all his evilness, his victims strewed around his bare feet. His face was so twisted that Hermione still remembered the fear she looked upon his face, but harry didn't even blink when Voldermort raised his wand arm. They fought with such passion and grace, and died in a bloody rain. Harry slit Voldermorts neck with a cutting curse and as he gasped for life voldermort hit harry with the killing curse.

Ron had run to harry. Hermione still saw the picture, a bloody battle field and a lone red head screaming into the night as he clutched his bestfriend to his chest. Hermione had ran as fast as her legs could take her but she saw his wand reach his head before she could scream to stop.

It was just her then, alone clutching two bodys to her chest. She screamed so loudly that she expected the sky to crack, but her voice did first. She clutched them close kissing their cheeks and feeling the heat leave them. She tried to warm them but ended up falling to the bloody ground and weeping.

Thats how they found her. curled into a ball with the boys heads resting in her arms. They tried to make her talk. She tried, but her voice would not reach her throat and she kept trying till they ended up shushing her and porting her to the hospital, there the doctors hurryed over her and inspected her only to tell her that she had become a mute.

Now silent and broken she cried as strangers talked of everyone who had died and their lives. She had stood and walked to the front. Many there knew she was a mute and gave her sad looks. She smiled slightly and raised her hand to her heart then waved the hand over the majiked photo's that sat on a table near the dias. Then she closed both hands to her heart again and walked back to her chair. As she sat she saw many people had started crying again which just made her weep all over again. Now she sat alone at the front, empty chairs sat either side of her where her friends should have been.

A warm body sat beside her. Looking up she saw warm grey-blue eyes and blonde hair. Draco. She made to scrowl or move but a movement behind him caught her eye. A lady around her late forties had sat next to draco, it seemed she was his mum, she was crying but no sound seemed to be able to exscape her lips as she clentched them closed.A black snake head cane sat in her lap as she death gripped it, tears sliding off her cheeks to meet the glossy wood.

Turning back to Draco, she looked at him again. His eyes were red rimmed and his hair not as neat. Turing her hand over she made a O with her fingers and then a K, pointing at him. He raised a eye brow and smiled a little,turning to his mum he then shook his head. Hermione nodded and held her hand out again this time she pointed to herself and then with two fingers in the air. He nodded.

They sat in silence as the funarul came to a finish. WIth out noticing they had moved so that they sat with their shoulders resting on eachother. A sturdy wall for eachother as the world came crashing down.

Ok...first chapter done...please review and tell me what u think...

lOve kitty xoxox


	2. Little sister playing hide and seek

Again i own nothing...JUST the story...lol

underline-Hermione speaking/signing

enjoy

Screams filled my head as I woke to the cold morning air coming in my window. Listening sharply I heard screaming again. Bolting out of the bed I through a robe on and sprinted off down the hall nearly tearing the door off its hinges to get in to the room where Hermione sat screaming in her sleep.

jumping onto the bed I grabbed her and shook her sharply. She kept screaming her eyes rolling around in the back of her head. suddenly her face changed and she was suddenly Lucius, I jumped back watching has his face become covered in blood and his screams continued to radiate around the room.

Suddenly Draco woke to Hermione shaking him awake. Sitting up sharply he stared around then at her.

"what happened?" he asked his voice cracking slightly. She made a motion of sleeping then yelling. Draco took a bit to understand that it was him that was asleep screaming. shaking slightly he flopped back onto his pillows watching the enchanted ceiling change to a soft cloudy dawn. Turning over slightly he watched Hermione climb down off the bed. He found that funny the first time she had come to stay with him and his mother. She was so short that she had to jump to sit up on the beds.

remembering back he wished he hadn't laughed at her. She was still edgy with him, with everyone was alone in the world thou. Her parents were hunted down and killed by death eaters and no one else could take her and she wasn't old enough to be on her own only being 17. So Narcissa being so heartbroken and such decided she wanted to take Hermione under her wing and take care of her.

At first it was hard. Because she couldn't talks he had to always ask her things then let her sign or mime it out. It was really hard at one point when he was going to take a shower and had knocked on the door. hearing no answer he had walked in on Hermione. There was a lot of yelling from him and blushing from her. But they got over it, and now the have a special knock for come in, and if she knocks once that means don't come in.

They had been working together on signs and have had many nights just talking, more him talking and her miming. At one point she took to taking a little note book around and writing what she wanted to say out which would set Narcissa off into laughing fits when she would find little notes all over the place. They even at one point where having a conversation over dinner and Hermione wanted to say something to Narcissa and had gotten draco to pass a note on, and from then he become the mail boy and everyone would be laughing as he made comments as he passed like, "oh look another question, and it says, who sold the...is that a d or a messed up h...".

The house hold had lit up when Hermione came to stay with them and draco was glad that his mother had found someone to talk to over her grief. Hermione could listen to someone and not even get tired. Even if she wasn't a mute, she probably would have still sat there listening to you talk with out a comment or complaint.

tuning back into the room he noticed Hermione smiling and waving a hand in front of his face. He smiled back dumbly till he picked up the signing on her other hand. "do you want to go to breakfast together?" she smiled slightly and made sure he caught every sign.

"sure but could you wait for me outside the door. I need to get pants on" Blushing slightly she scooted out of the room and he could hear her tapping on the wall outside. Dragging himself out of bed he pulled his jeans on over his boxes and padded over to the door. peeking out he saw her leaning on the wall her hands behind her as she tapped. Grinning evilly he leapt out yelling a loud BOO making her jump and squeak. Yeah she squeaked. Laughing he ran down the stairs as she came chasing after him hissing like a angry cat.

Getting to the kitchen he ran in and pulled the pantry open and leapt inside and shut the door just as she came charging in. The house elves were use to this and some would hint at where he was while others would put her off the scent. He could hear her knocking on the bench then over the cupboards. She always did this which made him get excited. Draco Malfoy getting excited like a little boy over a silly game. War did that to people. But instead of becoming nasty or cruel he had become a boy and he loved playing silly games especially if Hermione was playing. He had even played a muggle game called snap with his mother with muggle cards and both of them had ended up smiling and laughing. A lot had changed in the Malfoy house. But Draco liked it, it was brighter and happier, the only problem he could really see was Hermione's voice.

A loud knock made him redraw back into the pantry. Hermione was looking around the cupboards near his hide way. Suddenly the door swung open and a grinning Hermione pulled him out of the pantry and dumped him on the table. Laughing he put his hands up as she picked up a spoon and waved it in his nose. The both laughed then. Hermione's laugh wasn't really a laugh thou. More like when you have no air and your still laughing so no real sound comes out. But the were laughing.

Sitting down at the table the waited as the house elves brought toast and juice and what ever they wanted that morning which ended up scrabbled eggs on toast. They never talked during breakfast. It had become a silent rule when Hermione came in. No talking during meals unless its dinner. Thou they still chatted during lunch. Watching Hermione now you wouldn't think she was mute, just quiet.

Hermione looked up and smiled slightly her eyes questioning. Draco couldn't help smiling slightly too. She had changed the past month and a half she has lived here. Her hair had grown to her waist and her figure had filled out again. She was rake thin when the took her in but now she was healthy and happy. But Draco didn't miss the sad looks, or the cuts on her ankles. He did his best to make sure she was happy. But some nights she would slip.

Draco had woken one night to her curled to his side weeping silently. When he had sat up and cast a lighting spell he first noticed the blood around her ankles and her hands. That was the first night she had cut herself. He had wanted to yell at her for being stupid and she could have damaged herself but the look she gave him when she pulled her head from his side made him forget his words and anger. He had cleaned and tried healing the worst. He was terrible at healing spells but she didn't want anyone else to know so he did his best and wrapped the rest.

Those nights she lay curled to his side crying till she slept. He didn't get angry but he did help her. He had stopped her from cutting herself many times after that, having picked up on all the signs that pointed to a episode. Narcissa had noticed but she didn't let on knowing that Draco was there for her.

Hermione kicked him under the table and it was only then that he noticed he was staring at her. Smiling sheepishly he apologized and stood up. "Wanna go for a walk to day...might go see a movie again?" She shook her head and signed "I need to go shopping, you can come help me if you want dragon?" she always mimed dragon for Draco and it always made him smile like a kid.

"sure but no shoe shops ok?" she smiled and nodded, rising from her chair she thanked the house elves and followed Draco back upstairs to get ready to go out.

Hope you liked please review...I love reviews


	3. Icecream

Chapter 3. Ice-cream.

Hermione stared at Draco as he bent over to inspect some books. They had wandered into a new book store in London. It had a sign that read Happy Readings with a bookworm curled up with a book and glasses perched on a none existent nose.

He had become such a handsome guy. His hair no longer looked gelled to death and fell nicely into his eyes like a cute scene fringe. His appearance had changed a lot since she had moved in. His haunted looks had faded and a young teenage boy had emerged. Even the cold hatred that he had always pointed at her was now just reserved for when she uses all the hot water.

She watched his dance his fingers along the spines of some classics. She smiled and turned back to the bookcase in front of her. Old and new muggle fairy tales. She picked up Peter Pan and Beauty and the beast smiling slightly to herself.

She wanted to get Draco into muggle stories and movies. She sniffed a little remember her parents. She missed them so much lately, she missed everyone, and she missed her dads' lousy jokes and her mums' persistent request to always read at least one book a week. Tears tried to escape her eyes but she held them back, it wouldn't do her any good to cry. Turning she saw Draco staring at her with a worried expression. He looked so concerned that she felt slightly guilty. She wanted him to have fun; she didn't like him being sad.

Wiping her eyes she smiled brightly. Grabbing him she started towards the counter to buy the books. He gave her a look to say 'are you gonna be ok?' She made thumbs up sign and chucked the books up onto the counter and pulled out her wallet. Suddenly Draco was in front of her and paying for his books and hers. Frowning at him she sighed and took the bag from his hand.

Walking out of the store she smiled up into the sunny sky, a very rare but welcomed occurrence. She looked back and Draco and smiled at him making him smile in turn. Grabbing his free hand she started walking towards a clothes shop, not noticing the warm flush that bloomed on Draco's cheeks or the warm smile that he gave her.

...…..….…...

23 stores, 2 shoe shops (XD) 10 bags all in 5 hours. Draco felt beat.

He got the house elves to pop all the shopping back to the house and told them to tell his mother that they would be home soon.

Turning he saw Hermione admiring a jewellery store window display. Walking up behind her he saw ring and gold chains. Nudging her he smiled as she jumped "what's catching your eye missy?" she blushed and pointed out a pocket watch that had a rose engraved lid made of bronze. Smiling he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store laughing as she squeaked. The man behind the counter gave Draco and Hermione a once over and sniffed. Draco stared down at his ripped biker jeans and button up shirt knowing exactly what the man was thinking. Hermione was in her normal attire, jeans and a singlet shirt with a cardigan.

Taking her hand again he drew her towards the counter. Clearing his throat slightly he looked directly at the young gentleman behind counter and spoke clearly and with authority just like his mother taught him, straight back and with an air of belonging.

"I wish to purchase that rose pocket watch that you have in the window." Draco watched the man's face stiffen slightly then he smiled or tried to. In a heavy Scottish accent the man gestured to the window "that might be a bit out of your price range lad. It's just shy of $3000." Draco pulled his wallet out at flipped a card onto the bench. The man made a face then looked Draco over again. Taking in the clean and tidy air that showed around him. He nodded slightly and scratched the back of his head. A smiled played slightly on his lips.

"Are you sure you can afford this laddie?" Draco just nodded and made a slight gesture towards the very silent and wide eyed Hermione. She had clutched at Draco's arm, her mouth working but still nothing came out. The man looked down at Hermione, the smile came out and he sighed. Walking over to the window he pulled the pocket watch out and took it back around to the back of the counter disappearing behind a curtain. When he returned the watch hung from a shiny chain that would be used as a necklace. Coming back around, he placed it over Hermione's head and sat it around her neck. Draco grinned at the very shocked pale girl staring down at the trinket now sitting on her collar.

"You may have the chain for free, aye your lucky lady miss. Your boyfriend spoils you" Taking Draco's card he put the transaction through and handed back the card and docket as Hermione blushed so red that Draco worried she would faint.

"I'm Grey by the way. I own the shop and to tell you the truth, I've been trying to sell that for months now. No one seemed to find it all that pretty." He looked at Hermione as she fingered the rose. Smiling again he made a gesture with his hands. Hermione's eyes widened then she started silently laughing. Draco looked between them with a raised eye brow. Grey laughed too. "Sorry laddie, I was just saying she was welcome" Draco looked at him with a questioning eye.

"She is deaf is she not?" Grey looked at her. Hermione shook her head sadly then gestured to her throat. "No. she is mute." Draco patted her head making her smile slightly. Grey watched the exchange with a sad look. "I sorry lassie I didn't mean to upset you" Hermione shook her head and smiled a big 'it's ok' smile. Taking her hand Draco led her out of the store waving back at the store keeper.

Draco watched her fiddle with her new necklace, smiling to himself. Seeing an ice-cream store he made a quick beeline over and made her sit out the front while he bought them some treats. Bringing out a two scoop of double chocolate cookie dough ice cream each he sat down next to her and started munching. She made a face of delight and started om noming away. Draco laughed as she got ice cream on her cheek. Ducking forward he licked it off her cheek laughing slightly, suddenly he froze, pulling back he blushed and watched her go pink. He didn't know why he did that, he suddenly felt very conscience of how close they were now. Clearing his throat he mumbled an apologue and went back to eating. His pale complexion was red for a good ten minutes.

;;;:.:::::::;;:::;;:.;;;;;;.:::::;…..::::::.;.;.;.::::::;.;.;;.;::::::…..;;;;

They returned home around dinner time, both agreeing to quickly wash up and meet back in the dining room. Hermione sat on her bed for a bit holding her cheek as a flush crusaded over her. He had licked her. She would have told anyone else off for doing that but as she sat there she couldn't help feel light hearted at his open gesture. Changing into some lounge pants and a nice lose shirt she put her new watch on her side table blushing again at Draco's gift. It was beautiful and she had been admiring for a month now. Suddenly a knock came at her door, rushing over she opened it to find a sheepish looking Draco in sweatpants and an old singlet that showed off a lot of arm muscles. Quickly drawing her eyes back up to his face she noticed he was staring at her with a lopsided grin. Blushing she made to hit him but ended up just hurting herself. Draco just laughed then went quiet looking down at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place. She suddenly didn't know why she did it, one minute she was look up into his steely blue eyes the next she had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder and neck. Draco stood there for a bit not knowing what had happened. He didn't feel her crying so he wondered what had happened. He decided either way that he wouldn't go past a hug. So curling his arms around her small waist he was able to grasp her firmly and lift her up holding her closer.

He had come to escort her down stairs and explain it would just be them for dinner, that his mother had gone to France to visit some old friends for two weeks. But when he had come to the door he suddenly had an overwhelming feeling and suddenly he was holding her in his arms and he really didn't want to let go. He felt her lift her head from his shoulder, it was then that he noticed he had her face to face to him. Her eyes seemed to grow bigger and he couldn't help smirking. He had grown out of wanting girls to fall at his feet and swoon for him, but looking at a flushed Hermione was cute.

He lent forward a little so that they were nose to nose, watching Hermione go redder by the second. He felt her heart beat pick up and she was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Deciding that, if he wanted this annoying urge to stop, he needed to just do it.

Looking into her chocolaty brown eyes he smiled watching her slowly smile back at him. She was so light in his arms, or was he just to wrapped up to care how heavy she was.

Leaning in more he pressed his lips lightly to hers and heard her breath stop. He started to press more filling her lips soften under his. Her hands stilled and just held on to him. He pulled back and looked at her; her eyes were glazed and shiny. He breathed out slowly, a sense of butterflies going through him at a dizzying rate. He slowly put her down and steadied her watching her just stand there looking at him. He suddenly felt like he shouldn't have kissed her. Her reaction started to worry him.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Draco took her face in his hands and worried his lip waiting for a reaction. Her eyes come back into focus and a smile started to creep up on her face. Suddenly she was kissing him on the lips again then she was gone just as quick. Draco stood stock still then laughed. He stood up straight and watched her blush.

Taking her hand he led her down stairs for dinner both grinning like fools.

…..….))()*(*)))*)*))()())))(()*…..0**&&^^^%%$$##%%


End file.
